1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sealant injector for use in the repair of cracks in a structure such as a concrete building or the like.
2. Prior Art
The development of cracks is generally inevitable for concrete structures or the like. Leaving the cracks unrepaired results in water leakage, or in the loss of the original purpose of the structure. Accordingly, it is necessary to repair the cracked part of the structure. However, professional techniques and expensive equipment have conventionally been required for the repair of the cracked part.
A small-size sealant injector is known, which is employed in, for example, a waterproof construction of concrete. In the small sealant injector, a steel coil spring normally having a compression force of the order of 1 to 30 kg is used to inject sealant into the crack on the concrete. For a large building or for large cracks, however, it may be necessary to prepare up to several hundreds of injectors. This poses a serious problem of time and labor required to set the coil springs of the sealant injectors.
That is, in the repair of cracks, the conventional sealant injector for filling sealant into crack is not satisfactory in operation. This makes the filling operation difficult and cumbersome.